<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learn to Behave by devinesin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833294">Learn to Behave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesin/pseuds/devinesin'>devinesin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Brat!Belphie, Choking, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Collar, Crying, Cum Play, Degradation, Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Hair-pulling, Heretic's fork, Impact Play, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Somewhat, Spanking, Vibrators, again pls be safe and aftercare is v importannt, as a treat, not a how-to pls be safe when you kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesin/pseuds/devinesin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphie doesn't exactly follow directions very well. Brat's gonna brat and so you're gonna have to punish him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learn to Behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re such a fucking <em> brat</em>.” You punctuate your sentence with a sharp smack to his face. “I explicitly told you to wait until I got home, but you had to be an impatient little shit.”</p><p>“You took too long,” huffs Belphie, rolling his eyes. “And you hit weaker than Mammon does.” </p><p>Completely unapologetic at the fact you found him blatantly jerking off in your bed, he barely even slows his hand when you come in. Belphie spreads his legs a bit in an attempt to piss you off further. </p><p>It works. He likes pissing you off. </p><p>“Off the bed and on your knees, hands behind your back,” you spit out. </p><p>Instead, he takes the opportunity to lean back further into your pillows, a flush creeping across his face. “Or w-what?” The stutter in his voice matches the one in his hips as his hand speeds up. </p><p>“<em>Belphegor</em>.” You draw out his name: half warning, half command. “I won’t ask you again.” </p><p>“You like when I disobey you,” he accuses. “You like when you get to p-punish me, hit me–<em>oh fuck</em>.” His eyes roll back a little as he cums all over his hand and stomach.</p><p>True enough, but that little display was going to cost him. </p><p>You sit down in the chair next to the bed and regard him with a disinterested look. He <em> does </em> make a pretty picture–all fucked out and coming down from his high. “Done?”</p><p>Belphie’s answering smile is full of lazy arrogance. </p><p>“Good. Clean it up.”</p><p>He moves to grab his shirt from where it sits on the ground, but you tsk at him until he stops.</p><p>“No, no,” you admonish. “You can do better than that.” </p><p>Some of the swagger fades from him as he looks over at your carefully neutral face. When you don’t budge, he swipes his fingers through the mess he’s made and brings them up to his mouth to lick clean. </p><p>“So you<em> can </em>listen,” you say with an approving hum. “Good boy.”</p><p>Despite the frown on his face, you don’t miss the full-body shudder that trembles through him. It’s enough of a reward to spur him off the bed and onto the floor as you ordered. Perfect.</p><p>The thick, padded cuff slip over his elbows and sit securely on his upper arms, pulling him into sitting upright. Belphie whines a little when you follow them with another pair at his wrists. You check the fit–two fingers between his skin and the cuffs–before stepping back to look at him. </p><p>“<em>So </em>cute,” you coo, just to watch the displeasure flicker across his face. “You almost look like an actual sub.”</p><p>“You do know I could get out of these in a second, right?” he scoffs. </p><p>Still with that attitude, it seems.</p><p>It’s the work of nothing to tip him over with your foot, his face landing roughly on the rug. Ass up and completely vulnerable, though he’d deny it until he’s blue in the face. </p><p>“If you move, I won’t touch you again for the rest of the week,” you promise. A threat you’d made good on in the past more than once. “I won’t so much as even hold your hand on the walk to campus.”</p><p>“Please, you’d miss fucking me too–”</p><p>Your hand connects with the plush skin of his ass, effectively cutting off Belphie’s snark. He yelps, more in surprise than pain. While he’s still stunned, you move on to the next part of your plan. </p><p>“You know, <em> Lucifer </em>would actually listen to me. He’d take it as a point of pride that he can be good for me,” you say as you pull out the lube and generously apply it to your fingers and his hole. “Maybe I should start sleeping with him instead. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with your bitchy fucking attitude.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” growls Belphie. “Human, I will–”</p><p>You smack him once more before slipping a single finger into him. “You’ll do what exactly? Sit there and pout while I’m upstairs turning your least favorite brother into a drooling mess?”</p><p>The leather holding him back creaks a little with the force of his arms flexing. No smart remark, but he does push his hips back against your finger. You pull away just to watch his body try to follow you and add another finger. </p><p>“Honestly,” you continue when he says nothing. “Seventh-born. Even Mammon is stronger than you. What exactly would you do if I tossed you over for Lucifer?” </p><p>He just groans in response, your words and the stretch of your fingers getting to him. One more and he’s actively grinding back for friction. So precious.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>The plug replaces your fingers easily. You grab Belphie by his hair and pull him into an upright position, forcing him to sit back on the plug. Only when he’s stable do you pick up the remote. The third-highest setting should do. </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck</em>,” he bites out. “You’re so f-fucking mean.” </p><p>“I can leave,” you offer, getting up from your spot behind him. “Levi said he had a game he wanted to show me. I mean, if my presence isn’t wanted here anymore...” </p><p>“No, wait–” </p><p>You walk around to stand in front of him. The pattern of the carpet is embedded in his flushed face. “Say ‘please’.” </p><p>Belphie seems to have gained back some of that arrogance because he looks you dead in the eye and says, “Fuck you.” </p><p>It’s so very satisfying to have him by the throat. Almost as satisfying is the yelp he lets out when you shove his knees further apart. You dial the vibrator up one level for good measure. His eyes slip shut as his body tenses. </p><p>“Go on,” you encourage. “Enjoy it while you can.” </p><p>Belphie bites down on his bottom lip, fangs tearing into the delicate skin. You move your thumb from the side of his neck to his mouth and pry it open before grabbing him again. “No,” you admonish. “I want to hear you.” </p><p>“I–” He gasps as you click the remote one more time.</p><p>“Use your words.” </p><p>When he doesn’t respond, you lift your foot again, this time to land a kick directly on his already leaking dick. </p><p>The stimulation proves to be too much for Belphie. “I fucking hate you,” he moans. He convulses in your hold, trying to lean towards your hand and the merciless plug at the same time. Now he’s made a mess again. “Turn it o-off, <em> please</em>.” </p><p>You step back from him and he nearly falls over. “No. You wanted to cum so badly, so this is your punishment. Maybe if you beg me prettily enough I’ll fuck you after.”</p><p>It takes two more orgasms for tears to gather in his eyes. When his head slumps to his chest, you slip a collar around his neck and twist the fork to tilt his chin back. Twin tracks of moisture race down his cheeks. </p><p>“I’m s-sorry,” he hiccups. His thighs tremble with the build-up of another orgasm. “I’ll behave next time, I s-swear.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” you sing-song. “You’ve said that before.” You pet his hair as he shudders and cums again. “If you didn’t get off on pain so much, I wouldn’t have to do this.” </p><p>“Fuck, just hit me or something instead,” he begs. “Anything else, <em> please</em>.” </p><p>“Nope,” you say with a serene smile. “Now how many was that?” </p><p>The points of the heretic’s fork dig into his chest, leaving bright red marks. They’ll pierce the skin soon if he’s not careful. Not that that hasn’t happened before. “Four.” </p><p>“Wrong. It was five, taking your little show from earlier into account.”</p><p>He lets out a pathetic whine and there it is; his movements push the metal further into his skin and draw blood. </p><p>You grab a crop out of the box. He<em> did </em>ask to be hit. The tip of it smacks lightly against his outer thigh. “Can you give me one more?”</p><p>“N-no,” Belphie stutters with a careful shake of his head. “Please, no more.” </p><p>The crop strikes again, this time much more sharply. “I think you can. Don’t you want to be good for me?” </p><p>“I can’t–” He breaks off with a drawn-out moan as you crack the crop closer to his cock. “I’ll be good. I’ll be good–just, please–”</p><p>The last strike sends him over the edge with a scream. He twitches violently, crying openly as a final, painful orgasm rips through him. Before the overstimulation can continue, you switch the vibrator off and capture his cheeks in your hands. </p><p>“You did so good,” you murmur. “Let me just take all this off of you.” </p><p>The collar comes off first. You’re careful with where it’s dug into him and left wounds. Belphie hisses when you pull the plug out of him before he sighs in relief. The loss of the cuffs nearly sends him sprawling to the floor. </p><p>“You can sleep in a minute,” you assure him. “I just want to clean you up first, okay?” </p><p>He nods dumbly, eyes unfocused. He’s practically boneless in your arms as you wipe him down and apply a salve and bandages to his injuries. It takes a great deal of effort to get him off the floor and onto your bed, but it’s manageable. Belphie cuddles into the blankets immediately, already almost asleep. </p><p>You shed your clothes and climb in next to him. Wrapping around his worn-out body, you bury your nose in his hair. The hum he lets out at your embrace is heavenly. “You okay?” you ask.</p><p>Belphie rolls over to snuggle into your neck. “Never better.” </p><p>“You going to start behaving?” </p><p>His obviously fake snore is the only response you get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got out of hand very quickly.<br/>*steps on soapbox* Please engage in kink responsibly with established safe words and barriers.<br/>Ty for making it all the way down here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>